A Hopeful Change
by Kittenallie
Summary: Henry VIII chooses a different life from the beginning of his reign, with surprises discovered along the way, including sister he thought was dead. Will he still become the tyrant who murdered two wives?
1. Prologue

September 17, 1507

Henry VII, King of England paced back in forth outside the chamber where his most beloved wife was currently in labor. This pregnancy was a shock to the royal couple believing she was past her child bearing age. She had not had one pregnancy between the tragic loss of the newborn Princess Katherine in 1503 and now.

"Your majesty." Lady Elizabeth Boleyn looked sullen as the King entered the chamber. She was holding their infant daughter, but the Queen her life was ebbing away. She was dying and Henry's pain and anguish overwhelmed him as he walked over to his wife barely looking at their child.

"Elizabeth, my love, please do not leave me. I need my Queen, and our children need their mother." He held her hand, and ordered all to get out. The Queen was dead. What the King did next shocked Thomas Boleyn, he announced to all that the Queen, Elizabeth of York had died along with the infant Princess Anne of England.

"Elizabeth, my love, by the King's orders the young princess is to be sent from court to be raised in secret. He does not wish to see her, she reminds him of the loss of the Queen." Thomas stared at his wife, currently rocking the infant princess to sleep. It had been odd that she was the only one assigned to care for the princess, but she had thought the King's grief had prevented him from setting up a decent household.

"He blames his own daughter for the Queen's death? What will happen to her."

"Officially she is dead, the King announced her death along with the Queen's this morning."

"How could he? She is his daughter."

"It is not for us to question, wife." Thomas looked at her holding the little girl, he could see how much she had already loved her charge.

"Elizabeth, are to take the child to raise as our own. When the King recovers from his grief he would want to see her, and I can see how much you have already grown attached to the infant." The King claimed the infant princess was buried with her mother, and nobody was to mention the dead child again.

April 20, 1509

"Henry"

"Father" Henry VII was dying, his only surviving son would take the throne upon his death. His elder daughter Margaret had already left the family to become the Queen of Scotland. His mind was heavy with thoughts of his two younger daughters. Mary and Anne, he had not thought of her since her mother's death. The baby he sent away, the baby who should be here with her family. His Anne. His daughter. His mistake needing to be corrected.

"Take care of your youngest sister, Henry."

"Of course, father, I will be kind to Mary."

"No not Mary, Anne. Your baby sister. Find her, she is alive."

"Anne, but she died with mother." Henry was confused at his father's ramblings, he was delirious he thought.

"No, I lied. She lives, please you must find her."

"Father where is she?"

"I do not know, ask Boleyn. And you must obey my command, do not marry your brother's wife." Henry's mind was still focused on the mention of the lost baby princes he did not notice his father stopped talking. His eyes closed, his breathing heavy. The King would not regain consciouness. He died the following day, and Henry was proclaimmed Henry VIII the King of England.

October 15-16 1509

Katherine looked out her window, she was given Hundson House upon the new King's accession to the throne. She had expected she would have been sitting on the throne of England along side the King. He had promised her his hand in marriage before his father had died. But that was not meant to be, Henry had formally annouced his betrothal to Katherine's own niece Eleanor of Austria. She was only eleven so they were married by proxy, it would be five years before she would join her new husband as the Queen of England. Katherine couldn't keep from hoping that her Henry would change his mind before that time. But her hopes were quickly dashed.

"Your grace." Thomas Boleyn couldn't help but feel sorry for Katherine. She was all but abandoned by her own father, left in a foreign country. Henry had tried to resolve the issue but requesting King Fernindand to allow his daughter to return to Spain but he was told that she was now his problem.

"The King requests your prescence at court, your grace." Katherine hadn't seen Henry since his father's death. Her heart skipped a beat thoughts of him flooded her mind. Maybe her prayers had come true, maybe he would not forsake her for her niece

Katherine had noticed a change at court from when Henry VII sat on the throne, it was livelery. More colorful, and happy. Music played in the Great Hall the King sitting alone at the end of the room. She thought he looked so lonely, little did she know he was finding pleasure with the Lady Elizabeth Blount one his sister Mary's maids.

"Her Grace, the Dowager Princess of Wales." as she was formally announced she noticed Mary was now taking a place next to her brother.

"Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk." Katherine hadn't heard yet that he King enobled his oldest friend, but thought nothing of it until the King spoke.

"Katherine, my dear sister, it has been too long since you had a husband." Henry began, her heart fluttered. She knew it would be the news she longed to hear. He would ask in front of the whole court for her to become his Queen. "That shall be remedied soon, I hereby officially announce my intention for a marriage between my friend Charles Brandon and Katherine, Dowager Princess of Wales." Mary's heart sank, she knew she would have never been allowed to marry the man she had loved for years now but to see him marrying her brother's widow stung. Katherine did not know what to do, how could Henry be so cruel to announce to everyone his plans. He was the King, and to go against his wishes could be seen as treason. She wondered to Charles know that she was to become his wife before now. Her hopes of her crown as the Queen of England was now completely lost. She was to become the wife of a commoner raised by his friend, to die as the Duchess of Suffolk and not revered as the Queen of England.

November 12, 1509

Thomas walked into the private chambers of King Henry VIII, in his arms was Anne the King's baby sister. Henry walked over and looked down at the little girl, and instantly he knew it was true. She was is sister, her hair was dark unlike his later brother, his sisters and himself. She took after their father in that way, she was his little princess.

"May I hold her?" Henry asked knowing that Thomas had become very protective of the little girl.

"Of course, your majesty." Anne looked up at Henry, and his heart melted. "Thomas, I wish for my sister, the Princess Anne, to remain at Hever with you and your wife until further notice." Thomas bowed, not understanding how he would keep the true daughter of the late King tucked away in the country. "Do not worry, Thomas, she will not be forgotten again. She is happy, that much I can tell. She will reside at court as soon as appropriate accomendations are ready for her" Henry had yet to tell Margaret and Mary of their little sister, he had planned to tell them over Christmastide. As his first year as King, Margaret would join the court celebrations with permission from her husband King James IV of Scotland. Thomas knew it would break his wife's heart that Anne would return to her true family, but it was what should have been all along.

**_a/n : I posted this as a challenge as well, hoping someone would put their different spin on it. But I am at a loss at what to do with all my "forgotten" stories so I will try to do a good job with this story. I will try to work on Witches Witches Everywhere to its completion. I notice once I "save Anne" I freeze up often on my thoughts._ **


	2. A Family Reunited

November 17 1509

Henry stared at the empty room he had cleared for his little sister, Anne. He had no clue what she would need, or how to set up her household. He sighed as she sat on the floor, Margaret would have known what would be needed. Mary was only thirteen and still in her own household at Hatfield.

"Your majesty." Elizabeth Boleyn quietly entered the room.

"Lady Elizabeth, please help me." Henry looked like a little boy playing King. "I have no clue what Anne would need." Elizabeth wanted to say she would need a bed for starters and some rugs, curtains.

"She loves books, I read to her every night before bed." Henry could sense the sadness in her voice, she had raised Anne since birth and now she was being taken away from her. Thomas informed the King they never pretended to be her parents, instead claiming they were her aunt and uncle just in case the King had ever chosen to bring her back to court.

"Lady Elizabeth, I would like you to be Princess Anne's governess."

"It would be my honor, your majesty." They spent most of the afternoon designing her room. Elizabeth was then tasked to help Henry interview ladies to join her household. He could have sent her to Hatfield but when he looked into her eyes he knew she needed to be with her brother. He felt she would help keep him grounded, something to look forward to after the daily court business was completed. Without a wife, he decided to be a full time brother to his youngest sister. In the end it was decided her room would shades of purple and gold. She would have a retinue of 50 ladies to wait on her every need. Elizabeth felt that was way more than the little girl needed, but she could tell that planning Anne's new life at court was a welcome distraction for Henry. Rumors had already begun that he regretted becoming betrothed to the young Eleanor of Austria, while other rumors stated his mistress was already carrying his child. Anne was to arrive at court in a month's time, and Henry still needed to tell his sisters the truth.

December 15 1509

Margaret had arrived early in the morning, she was still quite exhausted from her journey but Henry had insisted on speaking with her and Mary immediately. Charles walked down the hall grateful to be at court away from his wife. Katherine had not be the most pleasant company since their marriage, it seemed her whole purpose in life was to irritate her new husband. So he jumped at the chance to return to court upon receiving the King's summons. Katherine was to stay at their home of Norwich Place, granted to them by the King as a wedding present.

"Where are we going, your Grace." Margaret asked they walked down the hall.

"His majesty, your brother, has a very important matter to discuss with you and the Princess Mary. The only information provided to me, was where the King would great you." Charles really had no clue what was going on, the King had been so secretive lately.

"Margaret, Mary." Henry beckoned them to enter the newly decorated and very elaborate room for his little Princess Anne. "I have some very exciting news to share with my sisters." Margaret stared at him, wondering if the rumors she had heard about his siring a bastard with his mistress were true. Mary gleefully just stared at the ornate furnishings, some more magnificent then ones in her own household.

"Henry, please tell me the rumors are not true about your mistress being with child." Henry looked absolutely shocked at the implication that he would be so careless.

"No." He took a deep breath and told the two they should sit for what he was about to tell them. Charles was allowed to stay in the room, as Henry felt he should be present at this momentous occasion.

"Our sister, the Princess Anne is alive. Father confessed on his death bed that he had sent her away, his grief over losing mother was so strong he blamed her death on our baby sister. She was being cared for by the Sir Thomas Boleyn and his wife, and mother's former maid. I would like you two to meet her, she will be living at court with the Lady Elizabeth as her governess." Henry opened the door to the inner chamber of the apartment where Anne was currently sitting in Elizabeth's lap as she read her a story. Henry picked up Anne. "Anne, I would like you to meet your sisters, Margaret and Mary."

Holding her made Margaret miss her son Arthur born only a few months ago. She had left to travel back to England very soon after her churching, and now felt that Chrismastide would be a little less sad with such an adorable little sister. Mary's reaction was not what Henry had suspected, she barely looked at Anne and even threw a tantrum when she saw how much attention Margaret gave the toddler. Neither sibling realized how much the death of their father and seeing the man she believed to love marry Katherine had affected her. Now she saw her place as the youngest in the family taken from her by this little girl who their own father didn't want when she was born.

"Why did you have to look for her?" She screamed at Henry.

"Mary" Margaret scolded as Anne began crying in her arms.

"Lady Elizabeth please take Anne for a walk in the gardens. Anne, sweet sister, do not cry." Henry kissed her on the forehead before turning back to Mary.

"How could you hurt her, she is only a child. Our father wanted her to come back to court, and you have shamed our parents memories with your childish behavior." Henry was angry, Margaret had never seen him so irate. Charles couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Mary as he walked her back to her chambers. Henry ordered her to remain in her chambers until he lifted her punishment. He even threatened to keep her from the Christmastide celebrations.


	3. A Royal Disaster

December 25 1509

Henry was glad that Margaret was back at court for he truly knew nothing about hosting such an elaborate event, his father had given Katherine the duties to host the two Christmastides after Queen Elizabeth died. Tonight Anne would be formally introduced to court as the youngest in the Royal Family. He thanked God for Lady Boleyn each day, as he saw Anne slowly adjust to her surroundings.

"Charles and Katherine Brandon, the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk" Henry looked up, a slight disappointment at seeing Katherine again. He had once felt love towards his brother's wife but now only sorrow at her being married to another. He knew it was for the best, that it was forbidden in the eyes of God and against his own father's wishes but the he still thought of her fondly.

"Queen Margaret of Scotland and the Princess Mary." Mary scanned the room and saw that Anne wasn't present, her eyes locked onto Charles who was standing close to Katherine. She wanted to cry and run from the room as he leaned down and kissed her softly and she pressed herself against her husband. Katherine had finally accepted her marriage to Charles, but part of her hoped that showing such affection towards Charles would cause Henry to be jealous. As Henry stood the crowd of people instantly quieted. He then proceeding to give gifts to his sisters and close friends. To Margaret his bestowed a crown once belonging to their mother, going against the tradition that it would pass to his own wife. Mary was gifted a beautiful necklace of Henry's own design incorporating stones from both their parent's jewels.

"Mary, sweet sister, to remind you of the place as the daughter of King Henry VII and Queen Elizabeth of York." Margaret could sense her brother was still quite cross with Mary over her treatment of Anne. But the necklace was stunningly beautiful, and for a brief moment Mary forgot that she was no longer the youngest of the family. Henry cleared his throat before beginning to speak once more.

"My friends, long has it been since the court felt the joys of a young princess among these walls. It gives me great pleasure to present my sister, the Princess Anne, long thought to have perished along with my most loving mother." The crowd gasped as Henry explained how he learned of Anne's ultimate survival. Elizabeth Boleyn entered the room, carrying her young charge. Anne wrapped her arms around her neck tightly her heart racing in her chest. She was only two years old, Elizabeth knew she would adjust to life at court but today she was just the scared little girl she would find late at night screaming in her bed. Her nightmares waking her up, her dreams of being abandoned by her family began around the age of one. Elizabeth often wondered if somehow she knew what truly happened when she was born.

"Princess Anne." Henry took her in his arms, smiling as he looked down at the little girl. All Mary could see was that the crown Anne was wearing matched her brothers. The animosity grew inside her, forgetting that she was given a gift with great meaning all she saw was that Henry favored Anne with one little crown. Mary pushed her feelings down, knowing an outburst in such a place would be ill-advised.

"Charles my wish is for you to stay at court, as the Princess Anne's royal protector."

"It would be my honor, your majesty." Katherine sighed it was hard enough coming to the Christmastide celebrations, but how could she handle being at court so often knowing she would never become Queen of England.

Later that night, Mary slammed the door to her inner bedchamber barring all from entering. Soon her ladies heard a loud crash as Mary threw a vase at the wall. She couldn't control her anger, her own brother hated her and she knew it. It started with taking Charles away from her giving him to Katherine, then Anne was given the honors of living at court along with a crown showing she was clearly her brother's favorite sister, and now she would have Charles as well. It wasn't fair. Lady Salisbury opened the doors to see Mary crying on the floor.

"Princess Mary" She wanted to scold her for her vastly un-lady like behavior but seeing her sitting there her face red and tears streaming down her cheeks all she could manage was a stern look before bending down and hugging her young charge to her.

"Lady Maud, quickly go get Queen Margaret." She knew it was the King she should have called for, but hoped that Margaret would be better equipped to talk to her sister.

"Leave us" Margaret looked at Mary, she was not in the mood for her sister's latest tantrum. She had been acting like a spoiled brat since Anne had been introduced to the sisters. "Mary you must stop this childish behavior, before Henry banishes you from court."

"He can not do that, I am a true Princess. Not like stupid Anne."

"Mary, Anne is our sister and you must understand that she will always be a part of our family. Why do you hate her so much?"

"I was his favorite, now he just cares about her." Mary sniffled

"Henry loves you too, but you are not making it easy on him either. He feels a need to protect Anne, since father abandoned her out of misplaced grief. You had both father and mother's love, Anne never got to know either of our parents." Mary's outburst did not go unnoticed by Henry, she was ordered back to Hatfield the following day. Margaret returned to Scotland, to her family leaving Henry alone once more with his toddler sister. He knew sending Mary back would only add to her frustrations, but he could not abide by her lack of respect and love for her King and brother.

March 15 1510

The sweating sickness broke out once more swept the country, Henry ordered Charles to travel with Princess Anne to Hever Castle. She would be safe there he had hoped, but his world was shattered when word arrived that Princess Mary had come down with the sweat.

"Dr Linacre, go to Hatfield the Princess must be saved." He broke down in tears knowing that the last words he had spoken to his sister were unkind. He couldn't lose her, not before he mended that broken relationship. He spent the rest of the days hidden in the Chapel Royal praying for his sister's recovery.


End file.
